vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Link (Breath of the Wild)
Summary The main protagonist of Breath of the Wild. 100 years ago, Link, Zelda and the four Champions set out to defeat Calamity Ganon using four Divine Beasts. The Champions were all killed, and Link critically injured. Link is placed into stasis, and rests for 100 years. He wakes up with amnesia, and meets an old man who tells him about what happened to Hyrule since Link has been asleep. Link then sets off on a quest to both regain his memories and defeat Calamity Ganon once and for all. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A | At least 5-A Name: Link Origin: The Legend of Zelda Gender: Male Age: 117 years old, 17 years old physically (Zelda had to be 17 to use the Springs of Power, Wisdom and Courage, and it can be assumed that Link is of similar age to her, was kept in stasis for a century) Classification: Hylian, Hero of Hyrule, Wielder of the Sword that Seals the Darkness Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (All Hylians have heightened senses), Power Nullification (Of magic with the Master Sword), Perception Manipulation (He can slow down his perception of time) and Attack Reflection (Reflected a Guardian’s laser with a pot lid) | As before, plus Acrobatics (Does multiple flips and acrobatics when avoiding or using attacks), Magic Materialization (Can materialize Remote Bombs with the Sheikah Slate), Magnetism Manipulation (With Magnesis Rune), Time Stop (With Stasis Rune), Ice Manipulation (With Cryonis Rune), Electricity Manipulation (With Urbosa's Fury), Forcefield Creation (With Daruk's Protection), Resurrection (With Mipha's Grace and fairies), Air Manipulation (With Revali's Gale), Can see invisible beings, Teleportation to Shrines, Tech Labs and Divine Beasts, Elemental Manipulation (With Fire, Ice and Shock Arrows), Summoning of bombs, the Master Cycle Zero and an invisible wolf, Expert Marksman, Void Manipulation and Existence Erasure (Via Ancient Arrows), Animal Manipulation (Can befriend and ride wild horses in seconds), Information Analysis (Via Hyrule Compendium), Resistance to Electricity (Thunder Helm), Heat (Desert Voe Armour), Fire (Flamebreaker Armour), Cold and Ice (Snowquill Armour), and Magic (Master Sword) Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level (Able to wield the Master Sword, which is superior to the Goddess Longsword) | At least Large Planet level (Fought and defeated Calamity Ganon, who in a suppressed state can move the moon closer to the planet and back to its proper orbit at high speeds) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ with Relativistic reactions/combat speed (Can dodge the lasers of the Guardians, should be no slower than other Links who wield the Master Sword). [[User blog:ZephyrosOmega/The Speed of Flurry Rush|'Sub-Relativistic+' with Massively FTL reactions]] during Flurry Rush | Massively Hypersonic+ with Relativistic+ reactions/combat speed (Kept up with Calamity Ganon). [[User blog:ZephyrosOmega/The Speed of Flurry Rush|'Sub-Relativistic+' with MFTL reactions]] during Flurry Rush and Bullet Time Lifting Strength: Class 100 (Comparable to other Links) | Class T (Should be no weaker than his Wind Waker counterpart with the Power Bracelet) Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class | At least Large Planet Class Durability: Multi-Continent level | At least Large Planet level (Took hits from a weakened Calamity Ganon), higher with Daruk's Protection Stamina: Very high (Can sprint for extended amounts of time, and climb for long periods of time. Can swing heavy weapons around without much fatigue) Range: Extended melee range with melee weapons, up to thousands of kilometers with ranged weapons Standard Equipment: Master Sword | Sheikah Slate, Daruk's Protection, Urbosa's Fury, Mipha's Grace, Revali's Gale, Master Sword. Various clothing and weapons Intelligence: Despite initially suffering from amnesia, he is as skilled as the other Link's, if not far surpassing them. Held in very high regard before the Calamity. The greatest feat of combat prowess is after his 100 year sleep. After losing most of his memories, Link was able to once again become a prodigally proficient sword combatant, as well as picking up several other weapons he had never used before, and using them incredibly skillfully. He defeated all of the Blights, who killed all four Champions 100 years prior, before eventually outmatching, and defeating, Calamity Ganon. Weaknesses: He’s very reckless | Has an immense cooldown on his Champion's Abilities. His information analysis requires him to make a photo of the being he wants to analyze Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Daruk's Protection:' Creates a glowing barrier around himself that allows him to protect himself against three attacks, no matter how powerful they are. Can reflect Guardian lasers. *'Urbosa's Fury:' Summons thunderbolts from the sky to cause heavy damage to foes. *'Mipha's Grace:' Revives himself when he loses all his Hearts. Refills all his Hearts and gives him five Bonus Hearts. *'Revali's Gale:' Summons a vertical wind shaft and uses it to fly upwards with his Paraglider. *'Flurry Rush:' After dodging an attack with the right timing, Link will speed up dramatically and launch a swift barrage of attacks at his opponent. *'Bullet Time:' Upon drawing his bow in air, Link's surroundings slow down in front of him, which allows him to fit in a far greater number of, and far more precise, arrow shots. Key: Before the Calamity | Endgame Others Notable Victories: Blade Knight (Kirby) Blade Knight's Profile (Endgame Link was used, and speed was equalized) Sonic The Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog (The Universe)) Sonic's Profile (Endgame Link and Excalibur Sonic was used, both at 5-A and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Heroes Category:Ice Users Category:Magic Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Void Users Category:Element Users Category:Time Users Category:Air Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Summoners Category:Good Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Bow Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Links Category:Teenagers Category:Male Characters Category:Adventurers Category:Chefs Category:Bikers Category:Animal Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Elves Category:Silent Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5